Prophecies about kids
by SPUFFY FOR3V3R
Summary: Inspired by: Story: the rose by: coalitiongirl. As a young girl Buffy meets Faith and Spike. She falls for Spike, and this fulfills the prophecy that the watchers already new about. They let it happen, but after the children are born disaster falls, how will Buffy and Spike, fix it this time? What role will their children play in this? Read to find out. RATED M JUST IN CASE


(BUFFY'S POV)

I'm five years old, and I can hear the arguing happening downstairs, and I'm just glad that this time it isn't my parents arguing with each other, no, this time it's my parents arguing with some weird guys with funny voices, but what worries me, is the fact that they're arguing about the weird guys with the funny voices removing me from my home, taking me away from my mom and dad. I can hear bits of the conversation,

"She's only _five_! you can't take a five year old away from her parents, and . . . . . . . . . ! It's just not right!" was what I hear of what my mom yelled at the weird guys.

"Joyce is right, and I'm not going to stand by and let you take my daughter away from me. Even if she is some kinda. . . . . . . You can't take her away from Joyce and I. Especially when she's only five." my dad added.

"There have only ever been two potential. . . . . . . . her age! It's best that we keep an eye on them, they're more likely to be . . . . . . . . . . . ! Plus there is a new prophecy that could happen to either her or the other fiver year old potential . . . . . . . . . . ! We already have Faith! That just leaves Elizabeth! This prophecy is gonna happen around the time that Faith and Buffy are the age that most girls start . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ! Which means that they'd be very likely to fulfill this prophecy!" One of the weird guys said to my parent.

"I will have you know that Buffy is not going to . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . !" my mom said, and I wondered what exactly she thought I wasn't going to do, but then I brought myself back to listening as my dad's voice started to be heard.

"We will have you know that, it doesn't matter about this prophecy, what matters is that our daughter stays safe, and with her parents!" I had to smile at the confidence in my dad's voice.

"She'll be an exception to the others! She'll be able to call you, and visit with you on holidays!" the weird guys were trying to convince my parent into letting me go, and I kinda wanted to. Suddenly my mother called my name, "Buffy! Get down here!" I followed her orders.

The complete conversation from (HANK'S POV)

I can't believe this! These British guys trying to take my five year old daughter away from me! Trying to take her to England!

"She's only _five_! you can't take a five year old away from her parents, and across the ocean! It's just not right!" I heard Joyce yell at the British guys.

"Joyce is right, and I'm not going to stand by and let you take my daughter away from me. Even if she is some kinda potential slayer. You can't take her away from Joyce and I. Especially when she's only five." I add.

"There have only ever been two potential slayers her age! It's best that we keep an eye on them, they're more likely to be slayers! Plus there is a new prophecy that could happen to either her or the other fiver year old potential slayer, Faith! We already have Faith! That just leaves Elizabeth! This prophecy is gonna happen around the time that Faith and Buffy are the age that most girls start having sex, and dating! Which means that they'd be very likely to fulfill this prophecy!" One of the Britain males said to Joyce and me.

"I will have you know that Buffy is not going to fall in love with anyone soon at her age!" Joyce said.

"We will have you know that, it doesn't matter about this prophecy, what matters is that our daughter stays safe, and with her parents!" I said, and I could tell that there was confidence that there shouldn't be in my voice.

"She'll be an exception to the others! She'll be able to call you, and visit with you on holidays!" the British were trying to convince us into letting Buffy go.

"Buffy! Get down here! Joyce suddenly yelled.

(BUFFY'S POV)

I get downstairs, and act like I don't know anything about it. I immediately hide behind my dad and innocently ask, "Daddy, who are these weird people?"

"We are a part of the watchers council, and we don't want to harm you in any way shape or form." one of the males, the one that did most of the talking, tells me. I growl out the words, "I didn't ask you." having a sudden unexplainable anger for these men.

"Aren't you a little spitfire?" one of the other two guys asked me, and it only served to make me step menacingly towards them. This must have made my parents realize why the guys wanted me, and my dad suddenly said, "If we let her go with you to the potentials and watchers academy, you promise to let her come home on holidays and make phone calls?" All three of the guys nodded, and both parents nodded, the one guy I hadn't heard speak said, "We'll be waiting outside, have Eli. . . . er. . . . .Buffy, pack her things, and meet us outside." I was suddenly leaping with joy, but I didn't show them that, and I walked as glum looking as possible, up stairs, and start packing. I'm so exited! I hear my dad walking upstairs, and I try to look glum again, wiping the smile off my face.

"Elizabeth, Buffy, honey, please, be safe, and be careful. Don't let them push you around too much, and they said that there were some other kids your age there, but only the one you'll meet on the jet is there for the same reason. Try to be friends with them, even if the others don't like it. You have to be sweet little Buffy, and charm them to like you, no matter what. I will always love you, and please call soon. Take this watch, so you'll always know what time it is here, that way you know when you call. I'll see you for Christmas." my dad told me, and I slipped the watch on my wrist. Hugged my dad, grabbed the bag I had just finished packing.

"I love you too, Daddy." I told him. I walked downstairs. My mom was waiting, sitting on the couch. She opened her arms and I rushed into them.

"Mommy, I love you, and I'm gonna make friends. I promised Daddy that I'd call. I also know I'll be home for Christmas. I'll see you then. I love you." I told her. She smiled, and replied,

"I know honey, and I'll miss you. I love you too." with that, I was out the door, and in the car. On our way to Sunnydale so we can head to England on a jet.

"Buffy, are you comfortable?" The one who had told me they would be outside asked, and I shrugged, then thought better of it, and said, "I guess. Except the fact that I'm in a vehicle with three complete strangers." with a bit of sarcasm in my voice. He laughed and introduced himself and the others, "I'm Rupert Giles, driving is Ethan Rayne, and sitting next to him is, Riley Finn." I nodded at them all, and shook Rupert's hand. Then he added, "You can call me Giles, Ethan goes by his name, and Riley goes by his last name." I just nodded.

SUNNYDALE GAS STOP

We stopped at a gas station in Sunnydale. We're gonna be on the plane soon. I'm so excited! Giles and I are still in the vehicle, Ethan and Finn are outside. Finn's filling the tank, and Ethan is inside the store, buying drinks, paying for the gas, and buying some snacks. I can't wait to meet the other kids. "Giles, am I gonna make new friends? Do you think they'll like me?" I ask. "Buffy, of course you'll make new friends. Who couldn't love you?" he replies. "Really?" I ask. "Yes, really, Buffy." he replies. He's still the only one who doesn't call me Elizabeth. I like that. "Ok, Giles. Can you be my first new friend?" I ask. "Uh, you, really, want me to be your friend?" he replies. "Well duh." I tell him, and he just nods. Then thinks better of it, and says, "Yes, of course Buffy." I hug him and then ask, "Can we be best friends?" he smiles, and says, "Yes, Buffy, we can." I smile a huge smile at him, and then I hug him tight. He slowly hugs me back. "Giles?" I ask. "Yeah, Buffy?" he replies. "Can we be best friends for ever?" I ask. "Yeah, Buffy." he replies smiling.

AIRPORT

"I'd like Faith and Buffy to seat with me." Giles tells the flight attendant. "But, sir, kids aren't allowed in the cockpit. "I don't care, I want Buffy with me, and I want her to meet Faith, therefore I need Faith up here as well, now go get Faith, and Buffy's coming with me." Giles gives her a look and there's no mistaking the fact that he's gonna have his way. "Yes, sir, I'll go get Miss. Faith right away." the attendant tells him. "Is Faith gonna be another one of my friends?" I ask Giles. "I hope so. She's gonna be your roommate." Giles tells me. "Ok." I say, and we stand, waiting for Faith. The flight attendant comes back out with a girl my age, with dark eyes, dark hair, and leather clothes. "I'm Buffy." I tell her, "Faith." she replies. "I like your name, Faith." I tell her. "I like yours too, B" she replies, and I assume that's what she's gonna give me as a nickname. We follow Giles to the cockpit of the plane. "Giles? Why are these two in here?" Ethan asks Giles. "Ethan, I want them to be, that's why they are." Giles replies. "But, Giles, they aren't supposed to be." Finn says to him. "Finn, you really wanna question me?" Giles replies. "No, Giles, never mind." Finn tells him. "Girls, get in your seats, buckle up." Giles tells Faith and I. "Ok, G-man." Faith tells him. "Don't call me that, please." Giles tells her. She rolls her eyes. "Ok, Giles." I tell him, and put my hand over Faith's mouth as she's about to make a comment.


End file.
